Hot Adventure
by gabyto
Summary: What to say about it? A really hot adventure about a girl and MBLAQ Mir! So, just read it and, please, leave comments!


_**This is my first lemon. I don't know if it's good, so please comment. I do not own Mir's **_

_**character but I own everything else. Hope you'll like it.**_

**Warning:** _**M rated, lemon, mature! YOU WERE WARNED!**_

I was afraid. Deadly afraid! Sitting on a chair near a table in a bedroom. Oh, I can't believe my best friend did this. For my 18 birthday she didn't gave me a present like normal people, no, she gave me gigolo. Yes, she paid for me time with man for my first time. Oh God, why she knows me this well? I needed it but I wanted to meet a man normally. My first time would be with gigolo and I was really afraid. My birthday party ended an hour ago and I was still dressed with short tight dress and high heels. I took off my shoes and walked around the room nervously when the door opened. Entered very big man with list and he said:

- Ok, you are for eleven. - he said and smiled to me, I think he saw the fear in my eyes – Don't be afraid, he is the best! And happy birthday!

- Thanks! – I said and smiled.

- He will be here in 2 minutes. – the man said and left me again alone in the room.

I sat again on the chair trembling. This fear will kill me. After 2 minutes, like the man said, the door opened and entered another man. He turned back to me, so I didn't see his face, but I think he was about 20 years old. He was tall and blonde. He fast took off his coat and I saw he was wearing tight leather pants, white shirt and black shoes. He took off his shoes too and stayed bare foot. He turned around and I saw his face – he was truly handsome with his white skin and warm black eyes. He smiled to me and then said:

- So, you have birthday? – I nodded – Okay, I'm Mir. Happy birthday!

- Thanks! – I said.

- Don't be afraid. – he said, took a chair and sat right in front of me – I'm not biting, maybe a little but only for your pleasure! – he said and winked.

- It's my first time. – I said shy.

- I'll be gentle, I promise. – he said – Are you ready? – I just nodded.

He stood up, so do I, and then he kissed me. I have kissed before but this was the best kiss ever. The way his tongue was playing with mine was awesome. He wrapped his hands around my waist and I slipped mine in his hair. Everything in this kiss was gorgeous. His lips were so soft, his tongue-wet and hot, his hands-studying my body curves. After several minutes we separated, he lifted me up princess style, walked to the bed and layed me on it. Mir tore his shirt and got on top of me. He kissed me once, twice, then took off my dress and threw it on the floor. I didn't notice when he took off his pants too but now both of us were only in our underwear. I saw through his boxers how his manhood was growing and that really turned me on. He started kissing me again, leaving wet places all around my body. First my lips, then my neck, breasts, abdomen, I started moaning. His kisses were so soft, caressing, teasing. He took off my panties really slowly and moved on my thighs, tasting every inch of them. I thought it couldn't be better when suddenly tide of ecstasy went through my body-he has found my clit and he was licking and sucking it. I wanted more, so I pushed his head down, he got the hint and started fucking me with his tongue. I couldn't help it but moaning loudly and scratching the bed's framework. I was really close to the edge because he was so good with his tongue. Soon I came. The feeling was awesome but short. In several seconds everything stopped. I was breathing heavily, so do he. Mir slipped up until our faces were against each other. He said:

- Are you ready for round two?

- There is round two? – I asked while trying to catch my breath.

- Oh sure! – he said and smiled at me – If you liked what I did, you will love what I'm going to do to you now! Shall we start? – I just nodded. Mir kissed me again several times and started rubbing his hard manhood in my clit, this made me insane. Then he got up, took off his boxers and I saw IT. His cock was truly BIG. He pressed his lips to mine and slipped up, then I felt awful pain, my eyes filled with tears and I screamed through the kiss. He found out that I was in pain and stopped moving. – Oh sweetie, you will feel better in a second. – he said and kissed a tear from my cheek.

Then he started moving again and the pain was gone. There was only the fire of pleasure. First he was moving slowly, then faster and before I knew I was moving with him and my moans were really load, almost like screams, and were in rhythm with his trusting. His hands were placed on my butt and were pumping it up in every trust. My hands were pulling his hair. What was making me insane at that moment was his moaning. When he moaned, he sounded like a bear. This sound was so sexy, like a wild animal, and he looked like wild animal-his hair was falling down his forehead almost hiding his eyes, sweat streaming down his perfect body, I could see his clenched teeth through his opened lips, he looked like he was going to eat me right there. He trusted hard one more time and both of us came. For about a minute we were just looking at each other and breathing heavily. Then Mir rolled off me, layed next to me, covered us with a blanket and hugged me from behind. Then I heard him whispering:

- I had done it a lot of times with different women but this was my favorite time. You were really good even for your first time. – I smiled to myself.

- Thanks. – I said – You were the best. – we kissed and fell asleep.


End file.
